


Moonlight Senada

by SeverinKamana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Other, PWP, Pansy doesn't want to be a Malfoy, beastiality, talk of death eater parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinKamana/pseuds/SeverinKamana
Summary: What happens when a Slytherin doesn't want to be a slave to her parents anymore...





	Moonlight Senada

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause Pansy gets no love and while I find her to be a bit annoying I often wonder what would have happened if she had taken a different path. Plus lets face it she didn't marry Draco so this is as good a reason for that as any :)  
> Enjoy. 
> 
> *This story was originally posted at adultfanfiction  
> I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This has to be a nightmare! Come on Pansy girl wakeup! Pansy looked up at the werewolf stalking her. When the wolf was in close enough range for Pansy to see him clearly she relaxed slightly.

"Professor Lupin?" Pansy whispered.

When the wolf lay down at her feet the girl smiled.

"You gave me quite a scare Professor. I know I shouldn't be out here but you see I couldn't sleep and it's nice out tonight. Well I won't bother you with my silliness." Pansy turned to leave but stopped at her Professor's soft whine.

Seeing she wasn't going to leave Lupin walked slowly to her side and nudged her to the ground. When Pansy was settled Moony laid his head in her lap. After a few moments she spoke.

"Well I don't know if this means you care or you're lonely but I'll tell you anyway. You see my father expects me to marry Draco. Most girls would be thrilled to be in my position but they don't understand being the wife of a traditional Pureblood like Draco is truly a loveless match. I know I'm a Pureblood and it's expected of me to marry and produce the Malfoy heir but is a little love to much to ask for?" She sighed.

Moony lightly growled at the girl's rough treatment of his ear.

"Sorry Professor I just get upset when I think about how much of my life is not my own." She sighed again.

Moony leaned over and licked her face.

"You know what its like don't you Professor." Pansy observed.

As they sat there Pansy curled up close to the Professor to fight the chill. Moony stood nudging his student, whining he slowly moved towards the castle. Pansy followed him to the door and pushed it open at his scratch.

The two moved quietly through the halls until they stood before a door Pansy didn't recognize. She smiled when the large wolf jumped up and put his front paws on the door. When the door opened Pansy was surprised to find herself being nudged into her Professor's private room.

Moony jumped on the couch his tail waging furiously, rolling to his side he invited her into his arms.

"Professor, thank you so much no one ever bothered to care before." Pansy said curling herself into the wolfs arms.

"I wish I could have this always. Its funny I feel almost connected to you in this short time. You mate for life though and there's no way someone as sweet and caring as you couldn't be mated." Pansy sighed, snuggling closer letting silent tears drip onto Moony's fur. As her tears subsided Pansy felt magic tingle over her followed by a chill as the cool air settled over her naked form. Looking up shocked at her Professor, Pansy smiled.

Slowly and carefully Pansy got on her hands and knees presenting herself to her wolfish Professor. Moony licked his lips he knew this was wrong but the wolf wanted this girl maybe there was hope for him and he wouldn't be alone anymore. After all Pansy is of age Moony just hoped if she rejected him later he could handle it.

Careful not to scratch Pansy, Moony mounted her. As frightened as she was Pansy was also excited no one had ever shown this much care for her. Even in wolf form Remus Lupin treated her like a goddess.

"Oh Professor!" Pansy exclaimed as Moony nudged his thick, pulsing shaft into her. Pansy whimpered as Moony gently stretched her open. Moony whined softly in her ear genuinely enjoying connecting to another human, smelling her excitement and fear.

"Professor Please!" Pansy begged.

Needing no further encouragement Moony thrust his hips in sharp upward movements making Pansy moan loudly.

The smells in the air delighted Moony's senses urging him one he pounded into the willing body below him until Pansy let out a high pitched scream signaling her release.

With a long boisterous howl Moony let go burring himself with in his new mate. They both collapsed exhausted onto the couch.

"Well Professor looks like we're stuck together for now. I just hope you're ok waking up with me tomorrow." Pansy said feeling the wolf's knot holding her to him.

With a satisfied sigh Moony fell asleep wrapped around a warm body. Pansy lay fretting for a while before she too succumbed to slumber.

The next morning Remus slowly awoke realizing almost immediately he wasn't alone. Looking down the normally controlled Professor began to panic as he took in the identity of his couch mate. His panic increased even more when he realized with horror the he was still very intimately connected to Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy groaned waking well rested for the first time in many years. She stiffened when she felt the tension rolling off her Professor in waves.

"Professor?" She questioned.

"I... Miss Parkinson. I am truly sorry." Remus stammered pulling gently from Pansy's body, moving to cover her up. A smile played over Pansy's face before her sorrow descended.

What did she expect? After all she was only a student to him.

"Don't worry Professor. You didn't force me and I can't say I'm sorry. At least I got to feel what something special feels like before I take my place in society." Pansy spoke softly before turning to get dressed. Her words brought back memories of last night.

"You don't want to marry Malfoy." Remus stated.

"No, I don't want to marry Malfoy." Pansy confirmed.

"Then don't." Remus urged.

"What would you have me tell him? My parents expect it of me I either marry Malfoy or I don't go home." Pansy explained with a sigh.

"Then don't go home." Remus ventured giving Pansy perhaps the first option she's ever had.

"Where am I to go?" She asked.

"Stay with me?" Remus offered.

Joy light Pansy's face as she launched herself into his arms.

"Always." She whispered.

"Always." He promised and they sealed their packed with a kiss.

~End~


End file.
